Stargate Atlantis: Battle of Asuras AU
by Phoenix4416
Summary: ONE-SHOT AU. how the battle of asuras could have been if someone had actually thought on


**Stargate Atlantis: Battle of Asuras AU**

**Won't be much description or character development just chucking down a concept.**

**Atlantis**

Seated around the triangular conference table of Atlantis it finally seemed like a plan to end the threat of the Pegasus replicators, otherwise known as the Asurans with a replicator model called FRAN and created by Doctor McKay was finally ready. This plan would involve an Alliance between the Tauri, Travellers and Wraith, an alliance never before seen in the Pegasus Galaxy.

Standing up and preparing to leave the room, Colonel John Sheppard was stopped from leaving by Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter, "Wait". Ellis, Caldwell, Sheppard and McKay turned to her. "I think we might be able to kill two birds with one stone" Carters brainwave suddenly took shape in her head, "Sit down. We need to go back over the plan".

**Asuras, 19 hours later**

Exiting hyperspace over Asuras, the combined human-wraith fleet started firing upon the Asuran fleet straight away before moving into a much more tactical position. The Asurans not expecting an attack were caught off guard and lost several warships straight away but soon started to compensate and fired back on the Allied fleet.

Beaming down to the surface, McKay, Ronan and a small group of marines got to work attempting to overload the cities zero point modules while at the same time FRAN was beamed to one of the numerous corridors. Walking into a nearby room occupied by a group of Asurans, Fran activated the program that McKay had installed in her, immediately every nanite started to become attracted to her, but in order to get every nanite across the planet and in space would take time. During this time the deadly space battle was being fought out until it became clear that the amorphous blob of nanites that was FRAN and over a billion replicators was finally starting to speed up.

This is when Carters revised plan came into effect, "Operation Briggs is a go". Beaming down to specific locations on the surface, more than a hundred marines along with scientists started to move towards their objectives which included locations of ZPMs, memory cores, what was suspected to be jumper hangers and drone launchers. It was chaos as they moved through streams of nanites being pulled towards FRAN. In places the air was so thick with them that the marines and scientists were glad they had been told not to let any skin show. As such they wore full gas masks and chemical warfare gear. In places some replicators were struggling against the pull of FRAN and in these cases machineguns and explosives were used to split them up into smaller groups. Minutes wore by as these teams got to work and by then the replicators on the orbiting warships were starting to break down, silver streams of nanites tearing towards the massive blob formed by FRAN. It was this that Sam had been waiting for.

"Operation GTA is a go". This was the call that many had been waiting for, those with the strongest ATA gene were transported over to the Replicator warships whose shields were fluctuating so much thanks to the outward bound Nanites as well as one specific location on the planets surface. Moving onto the bridges, again some of the teams had to use heavy weapons to disrupt the replicators; these teams dressed in space suits started checking out the status of the warships, before moving them closer to the planet in order to speed up the removal of the nanites before jumping into hyperspace after a safe amount of time.

Before McKay could overload the ZPMs surrounding the amorphous blob of nanites the blob grew so heavy that it began to sink into the ground destroying the subterranean power grid preventing the ZPMs from detonating. Carter detecting the ground was laced with high amounts of Neutronium realised that if the nanites absorbed the Neutronium then they would become so heavy that it would sink to the planets core where the heat and pressure should cause the mass to implode. McKay went ahead and made the necessary adjustments to FRAN. The mass then sunk towards the core. Knowing that there wasn't much time to spare, McKay and the numerous other groups on the planet started to either beam up to the awaiting fleet taking whatever they had managed to salvage with them or they took whatever puddle jumpers they had and started to land on the Tauri vessels.

Unknown to the Humans the wraith sent down a team to steal 3 ZPMs from Asuras.

Knowing that the planet was about to explode the allied fleet quickly jumped to hyperspace, the humans and wraith taking different directions.

**Atlantis, 4 hours later**

Seating themselves around the conference table, there were a lot of laughs and jokes being shared between the Tauri and the few travellers under Larrin before the conversation started to turn to more serious matters.

"So…" Colonel Caldwell began "…how did we do? And more precisely what did we get?"

Carter looked down upon the list in front of her before responding, "12 Auroras all of which have some degree of damage but are fixable, 23 Puddle Jumpers, 3 computer cores, just under 20000 drones and last but not least…21 ZPMs and 1 city ship".

A silence descended upon them before Caldwell took his turn to speak "And to think we would've just left them behind".

**Well that's it for this one-shot. I know there isn't a good description or build to it but it's just the concept I wanted to put up of how the battle could have worked out differently if someone had proposed hijacking the Asuran warships as well as stealing whatever wasn't bolted down. After all its something the Wraith did so why not humans. In the future I might return to this concept but it probably won't be for a long while.**


End file.
